


Young Hearts

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and His Magical Few [16]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Sage toes the line between family loyalty and true love.





	Young Hearts

She dressed herself in enough jewels to go unnoticed as she stood, caressing the diamond chain draped around her neck.  
  
The night was meant for her to work the room as Sage Alcazar, a woman of distinct power and undeniable beauty for everyone to envy; she seemed lackluster compared to her charismatic cousin and uncle. All she could think about was a return to his strong embrace; something a sentimental chain could never compare to.  
  
“If you want to get back to your careless travels around the world, I suggest you start working the room.”   
  
The warning spilled over her skin like ice water, causing a bright and sarcastic smile to cross her lips as she took her cousin’s arm and began to survey the room.  
  
Each time she doubted herself, wanted to retreat, Sage shut her eyes for a split second to see his emerald gaze stare back at her – just the reminder she needed to be the mob princess that stories were written about.  
  
 _“One day, you’re going to say yes…and we’re going to disappear some place where not a Corinthos or Alcazar can find us.”_  
  
His words echoed in her mind as she erupted into perfected laughter, gaining the attention of admirers without appearing foolish.   
  
“Son of…” Diego’s low grumble snapped her out of her thoughts, her eyes tracing his glare towards the entrance, “Who the hell told Corinthos about this?”  
  
Sage forced herself to seem unmoved, beating her cousin to the punch and beginning to stomp towards Sonny, “I don’t know, but I plan to find out.”  
  
“Stop.”  
  
She ignored any protest, her heart beating in unison with the rapid stomp of her heels; eye to eye with Sonny Corinthos, she made her authority clear, “You have no place here, so I suggest you leave without a scene.”  
  
He looked at her with visible dismissal before spitting words to wound her, “Careful little one, you wouldn’t want the families to see that you’re as crazy as your dead father, would you?”  
  
Before Sage could attack him, Diego’s hands had clasped her biceps and prevented her step forward. Immediately in her ear, her cousin instructed her, “Walk it off, this is not the time or place.”  
  
She locked her jaw, yanking her arms from him, and pushed past Sonny, heading towards a quick exit outside of the mansion; bursting out of the double doors and into the cool night air, Sage tried to get a handle on her thoughts as she paced back and forth.  
  
Her uncle and cousin wanted her there as a trophy, the last part of their picture perfect puzzle; yet she had no say, no authority in the mess they caused or should make of Sonny.   
  
“I guess my father made it to the party.”  
  
 _Michael_. Sage whipped around at the sound of his voice, his heavy sigh and calm presence removing her anger and replacing it with relief. Too emotional to deny her need, she rushed towards him and tightly hugged his waist, “You have no idea how good it is to see you.”  
  
He didn’t tell her to back away, warn or remind her that they could not be seen; embracing her tightly, his warm breath found her ear, “What happened?”  
  
 _Your father’s a bastard_. Sage drew in a deep breath of his cologne, pulling away, “Nothing, I just…I’ve been thinking about you all night and…you wouldn’t believe how boring it is in there.”  
  
Michael caressed her cheek, catching a stray tear and offering a gentle smile, “Liar.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter. I just needed to see you. Now, not later.” Covering his hand with hers, she leaned into his touch.  
  
He used his free hand to gesture towards his suit, “Well, I did happen to dress for the occasion, if you’re ready to show me off to the family.”  
  
“I don’t know. You ready to parade me in front of Carly?” When he cringed, she let out a soft laugh, “That’s what I thought.”  
  
They stood in silence, holding each other’s hand and waiting for a signal as to what to do next; it was a circular conversation between them that always ended with the same conclusion, _give it time_.  
  
“I should get back inside.” Sage concluded, giving the back of his hand a quick peck.  
  
His hand tightened around hers, preventing her from leaving; a grin formed on his lips as their eyes met once more, “I’m still waiting for you to say yes, and this whole thing is a done deal.”  
  
Unable to restrain her happiness at the reminder, she threw her arms around him and swept him into a deep kiss. Sure she had stunned him; Sage rested her forehead against his and whispered, “The answer will always be yes when it comes to you, Michael.”


End file.
